Good Clean Fun
by We Can Be Gorgeous
Summary: The clean version of my story "Physical Fun." Angel and Collins, baby! XD


**So this is the clean version and if you want the full on Angel/Collins smut (you know you want to read it!) go to the story entitled "Physical Fun." :)**

**Disclaimer: They're just my naughty Barbie dolls for a while, but Jonathan owns all. Lin owns Nina though.**

"Hey, honey?" Angel Dumott Schunard sing sang as she turned the corner of her and her lover's apartment, seeing said lover on the couch reading a book.

Thomas Collins looked up as soon as he heard Angel's 'wanting' tone. "Yeah baby?"

Angel rested her chin on his shoulder and drew little circles on his arm. She looked up at him with her warm doe eyes. "Well, I was hoping you could do one little favor for me," she said.

Collins was a little afraid because the last time he had listened to her when she was like this, he ended up naked and covered in purple paint and on top of Mark and Roger's roof with no way down. "And what is that?"

"I was wondering if you would come to the gym with me?" she wondered. Angel somehow made her wide eyes even wider and shinier. Something that Collins could never resist.

He groaned nonetheless. "Neither of us needs to go, though."

"I know, but it couldn't hurt. Plus someone threw this coupon on my bucket instead of a dollar and, I'm not sure how to feel about that because they could've been saying something, but then I looked at it and it was a '2 people can work out for a week for a week' thingy and I was hoping we could do it because it expires today," Angel said in one breath.

"Fine, but we need to change because I doubt even you can work out in 6 inch heels," Collins surrendered.

Angel squealed, clapped and pecked his cheek in one swift movement before jumping towards their bedroom to change into sweats. Collins soon followed, dragging his feet.

"Daaaaammmmmnnnnn," Collins breathed into Angel's ear as they entered the advanced workout center. It was all chrome and white. Very blinding. There were physically fit, tanned-to-an-orangey-color people working out everywhere. There was a perky Latina girl sitting at the front desk dressed in a sports bra and tiny shorts, showing off her toned body. She smiled at the two men.

"Hi! I'm Nina and welcome to Work Out World!" she said with a slight Hispanic accent. "How may I help you two gentlemen?"

Angel bounced over to her. "Hi, honey! I'm Angel and this is Collins and we're new so an idea where everything is would be fantastic!"

Nina stood and pointed towards two large doors. "The one on the left is the men's locker room and the right is the women's." She pointed to the stairs. "Up there is management, the room for yoga and aerobics and stuff, and a health food and drink stand." She, then, pointed to the large open space full of machines and people. "It's obvious what's over there! So just go crazy!" She smiled widely again. "Now I just need to see your membership cards!"

Collins handed her the slip of cardboard, not quite sure what to say.

"Okay, then! Well, then you guys are set for the day," Nina chirped. "Have fun!"

"Thanks," Collins said. He held onto Angel's shoulders as he led them to the treadmills.

"Ooh! I love running!" Angel squeaked as he ran to the machine. He quickly turned the speed on high and jumped on.

Collins felt his jaw drop as he watched his lover run at speeds that would put a cheetah to shame. He just shook his head and went to the bench to lift. He set on 50 pounds and laid down to begin.

"You know, you someone to spot you." Collins sat up to see Benjamin Coffin III walking towards him. "It's the rules. Not that you tend to follow them."

"What's up, Benny?" Collins said politely. Although he didn't like the way he treated his friends, Collins still remained friends with Benny.

"Not much. Just working out while Allison's at yoga," Benny explained.

"Ooh, we should do yoga, baby," Angel said walking up to his lover. "Hi, Benny. _Que pasa_?"

"Hey, Angel. I actually have to go. She's just finishing up. It was great seeing you two. I'll talk to you later," he said heading upstairs.

"Later, man," Collins said. He turned to Angel and asked "How the hell do you run that fast?"

"Drag queen and Spanish Harlem; it's a simple equation," he said.

"Oh, right." Collins had heard the stories of Angel's adolescence. "Anyway, can you spot me? Apparently it's the rules."

"Sure thing, hon!" His lover bounced around to the back and held the bar. "Are you sure you can do this much? That seems like a lot."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He remembered all the times he carried Angel around, but didn't say anything because he was scared of the legendary temper that Angel held. He laid back and gripped the bar. It was heavier than he had expected and almost fell on his throat. "Holy shit!"

"Oh, my goodness, honey, are you okay?" Angel cried, kneeling to be closer to Collins.

"How did that happen?"

"You put two 50s on each side," he explained. "I _did_ tell you it was a lot!"

"I know you did, baby. I guess I didn't read the labels."

"Well, you should come run and then we can go shower and leave," Angel resolved. He stroked the short curls on Collins' beanie-less head.

"That sounds good," Collins said. He stood slowly and went to the treadmills with his lover and started at a slow jog, while Angel continued his sprint.

"You should turn up the speed," Angel panted.

Collins shrugged and did as he told, but it went too high.

He flew backwards.

As bad as he felt, Angel burst out laughing. He quickly turned the treadmill off and helped Collins up.

"Well it just isn't your day is it, baby?" Angel giggled. Collins mock glared at him and accepted the out reached hand that pulled him up. "Come on. We'll just shower and go home then."

They walked to the locker room and Collins noticed something. He quickly whispered into Angel's ear and he responded with a nod.

The Anarchist went over to the private showers and loosely locked the door before getting undressed. He got into the curtained part and coughed loudly, letting Angel know that he could put the plan into action. Collins heard the door open, and the curtain was pushed away and Angel joined him.

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Angel whispered giggling.

"I'm sorry, but due to your inappropriate behavior, I'm afraid you aren't allowed to come here anymore," Mr. Rosario said. He sat across from Angel and Collins. They just smirked and said 'goodbye.'

"So I think we should just work out at home from now on," Angel said as they walked down the stairs.

"If it ends in getting clean like that, then we'll be the fittest couple in New York!" Collins agreed, happily.

Angel laughed as they headed towards the exit. He saw Nina sitting at the desk and told Collins to wait for a second.

"Hey, Nina," the drag queen greeted.

"Hey, Angel. What can I do for you?" she asked, happily.

"Well, you may have seen, but we aren't allowed here anymore, but I was wondering if you were single?"

"Um, I don't think your boyfriend looks like the sharing type," Nina said.

Angel laughed. "No, chica! Not for me. I think you'd be perfect for my friend Mark and I was wondering if you would mind being set up with him?"

Nina thought for a second. "Sure, why not!"

"Sounds perfect. I'll tell him to call here to give you a time and place. Bye!"

"Adios you two!"

"What was that all about?" Collins asked as they left.

"Just setting up Marky with her," he explained. "I think he'd like her."

Collins smiled and kissed Angel's head as the bus pulled up. "You're too nice."

"Thank you, baby!" Angel squealed. They found a clean, empty seat on the vehicle. He turned to Collins after a minute or so and asked "Now when is our next work out?"

**Ahh, good 'clean' fun! Review pretty please with Angel and Collins fluff on top!**


End file.
